


Birds of a feather

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Sex, Flowers, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, modern au sometimes I think, will add tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 146
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: 100 drabble collection with Tommy/Barney(maybe I‘ll come up with a better summary later on haha)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Comments: 104
Kudos: 10





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends :)  
> So I saw strawberriez' drabble collection ... and loved the prompts ... and was like I need this for Tommy and Barney, long story short xd  
> (I‘m already looking forward to my writing program counting the words in a different way and killing the smooth word count here ... sorry guys)
> 
> Well ... have fun!
> 
> 1\. First Impression 2. Beautiful 3. Mock 4. Smile 5. Feather  
> 6\. Tease 7. Pure 8. Lie 9. Fight 10. Evasion  
> 11\. Fire 12. Ice 13. Cheer 14. Teamwork 15. Kiss  
> 16\. Book 17. Magic 18. Work 19. Fly 20. Snow  
> 21\. Ride 22. Castle 23. Empty 24. Longing 25. Waiting  
> 26\. Sing 27. Silence 28. Embrace 29. Drink 30. Warmth  
> 31\. Cold 32. Kindness 33. Hope 34. Creative 35. Rest  
> 36\. Entwined 37. Hidden 38. Bright 39. Shadows 40. Heart  
> 41\. Sacrifice 42. Eye 43. Blood 44. Bandage 45. Wound  
> 46\. Pain 47. Friendship 48. Betrayal 49. Fragile 50. Unbreakable  
> 51\. Royalty 52. Knighthood 53. Chain 54. Chess 55. Trust  
> 56\. Sword 57. Bliss 58. Torment 59. Solace 60. Illusion  
> 61\. Reflection 62. Tower 63. Valley 64. Love 65. Loyal  
> 66\. Innocent 67. Savior 68. Study 69. Stain 70. Suffer  
> 71\. Struggle 72. Shattered Pieces 73. Stone 74. Exposed 75. Madness  
> 76\. Cursed 77. Trapped 78. Torn 79. Dying 80. Rescue  
> 81\. Defiant 82. Loss 83. Strength 84. Weakness 85. Courage  
> 86\. Fear 87. Strike 88. Regret 89. Peace 90. Mend  
> 91\. Remembrance 92. Water 93. Protect 94. Reunion 95. Vengeance  
> 96\. Precious 97. Together 98. Travel 99. Home 100. Destiny  
> 101\. Coma 102. Warmth 103. Shadows 104. Sunset 105. Driven  
> 106\. Motorcycle 107. Airport 108. Ancient 109. Window 110. Angel  
> 111\. Roses 112. Innocence 113. Imagination 114. Kingdom 115. Options  
> 116\. Nurturing 117. Crest 118. Cactus 119. Passion 120. Picturesque  
> 121\. Reflection 122. Festive 123. Pristine 124. Creation 125. Tapestry  
> 126\. Grandeur 127. Lavish 128. Historical 129. Mistletoe 130. Mythical   
> 131\. Longevity 132. Romantic 133. Visionary 134. Shamrock 135. Wheelchair  
> 136\. Celestial 137. Bravado 138. Campfire   
> 40 Cocktail   
> 41 Chocolate   
> 42 Cloud   
> 43 Cinnamon   
> 44 Groovy   
> 45 Happy   
> 46 Sad   
> 47 Lick   
> 48 Hurt   
> 49 Mountain   
> 50 RAIN   
> 51 Strange   
> 52 Shampoo   
> 53 Chew   
> 54 Giggle   
> 55 Rubber   
> 56 Band   
> 57 Teeth  
> 58 Hot  
> 59 Gopher   
> 60 Underwear   
> 61 Sneeze  
> 62 Marshmallow   
> 63 Frown  
> 64 Roto-rooter  
> 65 Ice cream   
> 66 Cat  
> 67 Pickle   
> 68 Volkswagen  
> 69 Do Not Disturb   
> 70 Why?   
> 71 Storm  
> 72 Abandoned   
> 73 Thunder  
> 74 Billboard   
> 75 Months  
> 76 Puzzle  
> 77 Expectations   
> 78 Childhood  
> 79 Breaking the Rules   
> 80 67%  
> 81 Two Roads   
> 82 Rainbow  
> 83 Melody   
> 84 Can you hear me?   
> 85 Too Much  
> 86 Not Enough   
> 87 Beginnings   
> 88 Ending   
> 89 Cry  
> 90 Birth   
> 91 Moon  
> 92 Give Up  
> 93 Fairy Tale   
> 94 Secret   
> 95 Stripes   
> 96 Sacrifice   
> 97 Test   
> 98 Danger Ahead  
> 99 Playmates   
> Homecoming   
> Clarity 

There were rather pleasant first meetings for sure.

Barney could still remember it. The brunet, Tommy, had looked like one of this sewage divers, appearing out of nowhere. His trousers all over with mud, dried dirt crawling up his face. Had smelled horrible, whatever he had done the whole day, but actually was a handsome man after washing in the nearby river. Well-muscled back, Barney had to admit.

Had he thought about seeing him again? Probably not. Especially not on the bus, dressed in one of this perfectly neat suits, looking especially adorable. But it was good, no complaints.


	2. Beautiful

Making Barney blush was one of the loveliest things Tommy adored doing. Some touches here, some compliments there, his reactions were always adorable, always delicate.

And there were many things Tommy could compliment him on. The cute way he smiled and looked like in oversize pullovers. How he huddled up against him after a hard day. The way he could whisper all this lovely words. He was simply beautiful.

He even wanted to take a picture of the man blushing once, but Barney had fooled him marvelously. Apparently, kisses could be quite distracting, especially when it was Barney giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can‘t get this Barney being absolutely lovely images outta my head, what about you?


	3. Mock

Tommy wasn’t saying anything, but the way he held his cigarette told Barney everything he needed to know. The way his fingers were trembling, the way he was looking around - somehow nervous, heartbreaking, not okay.

Took him some days to get it out of Tommy. Some colleagues, not really the nicest, mocking him, however they dared doing it. His accent, his origin, some people didn’t like it.

“Don’t encourage them, alright?“ Barney stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, kissing him gently on the forehead. “They’re just jealous, don’t know you. Can’t appreciate real beauty the way they should.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love for Barney <3


	4. Smile

This trip had been the right decision, definitely. Tommy had always known how much Barney loved Paris, the romantic soul he was, but his enthusiasm was even more beautiful. Spoke the language fluently, had already been there often enough, but Tommy organizing it all meant so much more. And then they were there, standing in front of the Louvre, the impressing glass pyramid under the nose, Barney wanting a photo.

“Ouistiti!“ Looked as if Barney were holding the pyramid, bright smile on his lips. Tommy would definitely make a copy of the photo and keep it, it was too adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouistiti is the French way of saying "cheese" :) (means marmoset, how cute is that?)  
> French makes every T/B thing better, doesn't it?


	5. Feather

“Still old-school?“

Usually Barney was responsible for the rather classical things in their lives, but then there was Tommy, holding this beautiful quill in his hand, looking at the paper in front of him and frowning.

“You don’t want me to write such invitations another way, do you? Doesn’t fit the occasion.“ Of course it didn’t, always this requirements because Tommy loved this absurd perfection. Only a dance, nothing more … if Tommy only understood this.

Barney wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him closer. Nuzzled at his neck before cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo, this is nooooot kinda inspired by the show, nooooo xd


	6. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took me 6 drabbles to arrive at M rating haha

It wasn’t clear who was teasing whom when they were that close, warming each other. As much as they cared about their jobs, there were always some moments of distraction sneaking in. They didn’t mind, though.

It simply felt too good when Barney was sitting on the sofa, laptop on the table in front, Tommy’s head on his lap. The brunet would just wrap his mouth around him, only warming. Teasing at its finest. When would he start sucking to put him off his stride or stop if he moved? He never knew, but Tommy totally made up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is actually much more happening but I had to leave it out because of the 100 word limit rip ... this rule hates me at some points, doesn't it? xd)


	7. Pure

Sometimes Tommy was amazed at how they had ended up as a couple, being that different at some points.  
If one of them was a sinner, then it wasn’t Barney. Tommy knew it every time they were sitting on the sofa, huddled up to one another. All this terrible, droning insects would decide to pay them a visit - and Barney wasn’t the one who would want to kill them, flailing around. Would try to shoo them away gently, if at all. But in most cases he would just keep sitting there, a hand caressing Tommy’s chest, whispering some soothing words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney is too beautiful. Too pure. The calmness in this house. Period. <3


	8. Lie

Tommy never had had a problem with lying to people. It was a part of his job, helped him to survive in his world full of dishonesty. But if it felt bad once, then it was with Barney.  
He always knew when Tommy did it. Didn’t always mention it, but his slight smile gave it away. Trusted him, however it was possible, and only rarely wanted to know details to give him advice, keeping him away from bad decisions.  
Tommy was glad he didn’t ask this time. Couldn’t have lied to this brown eyes not to ruin the surprise gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One cannot lie to Barney. Like seriously, imagine him looking at Tommy with his warm eyes ...


	9. Fight

“Don’t say that you lost your ability to fight…“ - “Dream on!“  
They both hadn’t done it for a long time now, all the hand-to-hand combat. There was no need for it, especially because their shooting skills were way better, but it couldn’t hurt, for a change. So they were standing there, unarmed, bringing each other down.  
And suddenly Tommy found himself laying on the ground, Barney above him, broad grin on his lips. “You see? I can still…“ He interrupted him with a kiss. It always worked, made Barney lean closer and run his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That‘s what happens when you start writing fics about fighters and it rubs off on you and you find other cute ways to use such settings :) (and Tommy needs someone who shows him that others are also strong haha <3)


	10. Evasion

They had fucked up, officially.  
All of them being too drunk or busy, Barney not having his driver’s license, so the bus it was. Barney could only hope Arthur and John would behave responsibly and make the same decision. Not that comfortable to get back home that way after this hell of a party, not having money left. Fare evasion didn’t sound nice. Tommy didn’t care, of course. Too drunk, too used to this little criminal things.  
“Don’t worry, eh?“ He interlocked their fingers, letting Barney lean on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “Only two stations, they won’t notice it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would Barney do without drunk Tommy, eh? Walk home the whole way and arrive two days later?  
> (Don‘t do this, my friends - I mean fare evasion xd)


	11. Fire

This kids would probably never understand the importance of listening to counsellors talking about safety rules - not as long as Tommy was making all this jokes.  
“… so if Ollie puts his lighter under the smoke detector, Ollie is not smart. Don’t be like Ollie.“ The kids burst out in laughter, even Ollie who knew that it was only a joke. Tommy knew how to make people laugh as long as he wanted it.  
“Do you think it’s the right way to do this?“ Barney whispered into his ear, still unsure. Tommy smiled. “Well, it always worked with Finn … so maybe?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should say that this is slightly inspired by real events and lead to a friend of mine and me joking about it as often as possible ... and maybe there is something lovely about this idea with Tommy and Barney being counsellors and doing weird stuff <3  
> (In the beginning I wanted to write something magical or some domestic cooking stuff, but then my mind was like "hey, remember the funny times?")


	12. Ice

Tommy couldn’t stop looking at the bracelet on his wrist.  
There was something about this little diamonds, clear as ice. He still couldn’t believe, mesmerized by their beauty.  
Barney was still looking at him, waiting for a reaction, seemingly worried. _You like it, mon ange?_ He was far from being an angel, but somehow it was Barney of all people who said something like it. This unbelievably pure man who believed in him and always came up with beautiful words and presents.  
 _How could I not love it?_ And as he kissed him, he knew he would return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Google helps me realize how many meanings some words have ... that‘s kinda cool <3  
> (AU headcanon: Barney loves French and is the purest angel existing. Period.)


	13. Cheer

The crowd cheered as Tommy entered the room, going up to the rostrum. A talented speaker, always knew what to say and how. It wasn’t a dream that he put his arm around Barney afterwards, was it? Didn’t hide it anymore, making the crowd cheer again. No need for secrets, finally letting them all know about his second half. Usually Barney didn’t like this kind of attention, but this time … it meant something. Made him feel like Tommy wasn’t ashamed of him once again. Made him know that in spite of everything they would always have their beautiful, secret moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply need Tommy to stand up for Barney <3


	14. Teamwork

“You don’t have to do everything without help, you know.“ Barney didn’t like this image of Tommy spending the whole day in his study, nearly forgetting to eat and probably going to bed way too late. “What about this: You do all the writing and I put it in an envelope. Will save you time and trouble and we’ll finally watch a movie again.“

Tommy really didn’t want to burden Barney with this work, but the prospect of sitting there together and cuddling was too delightful to decline this offer.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.“ He smiled. “Wanna have tea first?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a Barney in our lives


	15. Kiss

They had been walking around each other for too long. Just a matter of time, of courage, being both confident and unsure. Mixed signals fueled by insecurities.

But Barney used his moment of braveness. A peck on the cheek to indicate what he was going to do before leaning closer. His lips brushing Tommy’s, softer than he had expected, more tender. Locking gazes before closing the eyes and relying on this beautiful sensation. His arms wrapped around Tommy’s waist, the other’s lovely hands caressing his neck, fingers running through his hair. Maybe fighting fears was a good thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘ve been waiting for this drabble for such a long time haha <3 (cause it‘s exactly what they would do in modern au ... being two idiots in love before doing it with such a tenderness that, yeah, there probably aren't enough words to describe it properly)


	16. Book

Usually it was Tommy working late, but in some moments it was him waiting for Barney, wanting to do something with his significant other. Was looking at the man wrapped in a blanket, book in his hands, the open fire lighting his face in warm colors.

Sometimes he even got the feeling that Barney loved his books more than him. Nearly made him be jealous of them and this comfortable reading chair Barney loved to spend the evenings in. But well, couldn’t complain when they were trying to fit in the chair together, cuddling, Barney reading the books out aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle party <3  
> (I wonder what Barney is reading the whole time :D )


	17. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Harry Potter stuff that you probably need to know to understand this drabble (did I really write a drabble that requires background information from another fandom? oops)  
> Hufflepuff: hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play  
> Ravenclaw: intelligence, knowledge, and wit (color is blue)  
> Slytherin: ambition, cunning and resourcefulness

It was a lovely surprise, seeing all this lovely items in the boxes. He had expected many things when Tommy had asked him to get them from the attic without looking at what’s inside, but not this. It weren’t embarrassing childhood photos but a bunch of Harry Potter merchandize he found: Books, wands, clothing…

“You know, I was never sure if you’re rather Slytherin or Ravenclaw,“ Barney said when Tommy entered the room and held up a blue hoodie. Surely looked good on him.

Tommy hid his astonishment behind a smile. “At least you’re a textbook example of a Hufflepuff.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this idea of Barney looking at stuff nevertheless and not caring about what Tommy says haha :D


	18. Work

“Always wanna help, eh?“

Sometimes Tommy couldn’t understand how Barney could be that kind. John wasn’t even _his_ brother, but he had immediately agreed to help for some hours when the problems came up. Tommy hadn’t wanted to help. Didn’t mean that he wouldn’t talk to Barney when there weren’t any customers, though. Had to do something to keep his love happy, after all.

Barney looked adorable, giving the people their coffees, pastries, change and smiles. Way too responsible.

“Can’t wait to get back home.“ Tommy only whispered the words, but he knew Barney would keep blushing the whole shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to some people I know for being chaotic and inspiring me haha <3 (chaos isn‘t cool at some points, though)  
> Somehow I can imagine Tommy whispering such things regularly just to make Barney blush in public and bring him into the right mood for the evening haha :D


	19. Fly

“I’m booooored.“

Barney hated airports. Not planes, airports. Wasn’t afraid of flying, but the hours before the flight were always horrible. Nerve wrecking. Boring. He couldn’t understand how Tommy always found something to keep himself occupied. Looked around the shops, read a book, listened to some music or talked to him … never was sick of it.

“I could buy you something to read if you want.“ Tommy propitiatory pointed at some comics, those Barney had loved many years ago. What a miracle that Tommy could still remember that fact. “And when we’re back home I’ll take care of you, eh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney is me when I can‘t see books anymore, have no food (don‘t wanna buy expensive airport stuff) and can‘t find a socket I swear  
> (And then there‘s Tommy having the money and probably having got used to it ... cool)


	20. Snow

It was absolutely Tati’s fault. Somehow she always knew the best and worst Russian series, regularly recommending Barney and him some things. This time it had been one for children, apparently inspiring enough to make Barney feel very young again.

Tommy couldn’t say if Barney sticking his tongue out and trying to catch snowflakes looked cute or ridiculous, if he should tell him to stop this nonsense or just being happy about him enjoying their walk. Well, as long as he didn’t use _snow_ … was creative enough without it already.

Tommy looked up, feeling the flakes slowly covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moment when you remember cute silly stuff and think "yeah, that‘s my lighthearted Barney"  
> And then you write and realize that it‘s a Peaky fic and snow has another important meaning haha <3


	21. Ride

Barney had never thought that he would love riding one day, especially not on a big hell of a horse like _Equinox_ was.

It was Tommy’s passion that did it to him. The way he cared about the horses, how he tried to explain the most important things to Barney, always a sweet smile on his lips. One that reminded him of this holding-hands-and-riding-into-the-sunset moments in movies. One that made him steal some kisses whenever it was possible.

And maybe they would go _riding_ again in the evening, rides Tommy might love even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sentence wouldn't exist without some people talking about some characters sexual preferences, I swear xd


	22. Castle

Barney couldn’t really explain why they always ended up visiting some castles on holidays - Edinburgh, Neuschwanstein, Château de Chambord - but it was even harder to explain why they ended up in the Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland this time. Initially it should’ve just been a simple trip to Paris, but plans were meant to be upset.

“Wanna watch the fireworks tonight, eh?“ Barney nodded, kissing Tommy on the cheek. It would be a whole show with all the lights and fireworks and projections, making the castle look even more beautiful. Maybe there was no better moment to propose to Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old Disney memories haha <3


	23. Empty

“Tommy?“

It had taken Barney some time to develop this commanding tone, but now it always made Tommy show up after some seconds.

“What is this?“ He pointed at the nearly empty fridge, only one package of cheese and three bottles of beer left. So much about dividing the chores and doing everything on time. What had Tommy done instead of buying groceries?

“You know that I’m busy…“ He gave Barney a hangdog look before his lips curled into a crooked smile. “What if you do it and I suck you off afterwards, eh?“

Well, it was a lovely deal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call it "Tommy the professional cheater" <3


	24. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pull me oh so close  
> 'Cause you never know  
> Just how long our lives will be
> 
> Sanctuary - Joji

The music filling the room nearly made it feel like a dance. So this was how satisfying one’s desires, one’s longings, felt like? Fulfilling, somehow sensual, a beautiful warmth.

Tommy seemed to follow the rhythm of the song. _Pull me oh so close_ , how fitting. Barney wrapped his legs around him, shortening the distance between them. Savored every movement, every moment they were closer again, every second he could feel Tommy’s lips on his own, on his neck, the wet kisses making him arch his back.

Had been longing for it for too long now, now he deserved this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love for them <3


	25. Waiting

“Shit, Ada, I still don’t know if this is the worst or worst idea I’ve ever had.“

Ada put her hand over Tommy’s, trying to comfort him as his fingers were wandering over the ring. It didn’t happen often that Tommy was trembling that much and asking for her advice, especially when it was about going the next step in his relationship. There was nothing she could do but encourage him to finally ask Barney this important question.

“Believe me, Barney is waiting for this as much as you…“

“What am I waiting for?“

Speaking of the devil … the _angel_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney and his perfect timing :) (aka get your shit together, guys)  
> And Ada for the win!


	26. Sing

There was no day Barney didn’t amaze Tommy.

Once he had thought that he was shy, could never really talk in front of other people, but everything seemed to be possible if he just encouraged him. Told him that his voice was beautiful and singing some songs by the campfire would be lovely.

And shit, if this voice didn’t send shivers down his spine. Arthur didn’t fall asleep, Finn didn’t talk anymore, it was somehow magic. Not possible to make them all behave, was it? But Barney was an angel, one with an angelic voice that made him feel home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone here like campfires as much as I do? :)


	27. Silence

Barney tried not to look too confused as Tommy whispered a _psst_ , making him stop moving immediately.

“What is this about?“ - “Not now.“

Barney didn’t like this grumpiness, understanding he was the only one who could trick Tommy out of it, make him smile again. “How sad, just wanted to kiss you."

Tommy rolled his eyes, understanding that it actually sounded like a very lovely deal. “Trying to find Charlie.“ It were rather lip movements than whispers. “Hide-and-seek, he always makes sounds, have no chance without them.“

Barney rewarded him, pressing his lips on Tommy’s.

“Need some help?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more father-son days eh? :)


	28. Embrace

There were many kinds of embraces Tommy loved, but maybe there was still a favorite one.

He knew it after some business trips, arriving at the airport and seeing Barney in this crowd of people waiting for their beloved ones to come back home. Barney who always forgot that Tommy still had some luggage, being enthusiastic and nearly jumping on him, pulling him close. Maybe this way he would crush him to death one day, but was there something better than hugging this lovely man, pressing a kiss to his hair and not giving a fuck about people around them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for the win, seriously <3


	29. Drink

It was one of this cold, dark evenings again, the rain nearly smashing the windows. Probably frightening without a lovely cozy home, but the open fires in Arrow House always helped.

Tommy was sitting, just wanting to pour another drink as Barney entered the room. Started to say something but suddenly stopped mid-sentence, tutting and shaking his head before approaching Tommy. “No, no drinks for today anymore.“ If it weren’t for the reconciliatory kiss and Barney sitting down on his lap … no chance.

“Am I really letting you talk me into something like this?“ Tommy sighed.

“I think so.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney vs alcohol and Barney winning is a mood :D


	30. Warmth

Tommy knew many ways to keep warm in the winter.

Pullovers were a lovely thing. Not that he had always liked them, but somehow the others had convinced him.

Hot chocolate could be nice, too. Not as good as whiskey, of course, but it came with living with Barney.

And Barney … there was nothing more heartwarming than him, eh? Nothing more soothing than reading a book, Barney sitting down on him to warm his cock. He wrapped an arm around him, Barney’s hands touching his chest and neck, sweet kisses in between. No chance of concentrating on the book anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Barney warming Tommy cause we already had it the other way round - equality :D


	31. Freeze

“Oh darling…“

Sometimes Tommy didn’t know if it was just Barney being dopey and freezing the whole time or simply a way to get his coat as often as possible. This cheeky devil knew that he would always get it, wrapping it around his body as tight as he could and smiling as if it was the best gift he could ever get. Buried his nose in the coat, taking in all the scents, blushing and doing nothing but looking adorable.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Barney, giving him a kiss on the head. Nobody would have to freeze here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney + Tommy‘s coat = mood <3


	32. Kindness

Barney made Tommy wanna be kinder, at least one act of kindness a day.

Didn’t take him long to find out how much Barney loved his voice when they were cuddling in bed, Tommy reading a book to him. It became a lovely tradition, doing it every day if it was possible.

But buying flowers, well, this was amazing. Not to often, didn’t need to pamper Barney too much - and it was way more special when he did it spontaneously, not only focusing on important dates. Barney closed his eyes at the fresh scent, blushing, arms wrapped around the bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is partly your "fault", Straw xd <3  
> (Flowers are way too cute, especially when we‘re talking about T/B :D )


	33. Hope

There was something comforting about the flower finding its way through the pavement.

“Why can’t it be easy for once?“ Barney sighed, leaning on Tommy’s shoulder without an idea on how to go on. Everything seemed to crumble, Barney in the middle of it all, not knowing how to change it.

“If life were easy then we wouldn’t have found each other, eh?“ He took Barney’s hand in his own, interlocking them and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, calm and soothing. “Don’t make me come up with another horrible motivational speech, alright? Just don’t lose hope.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are hand kisses so sweet aaaah


	34. Creative

“So that’s what you call drawing and being creative?“ Barney tutted, not knowing whether the situation was exasperating or somehow adorable. Tommy was still sitting in his study, wearing his glasses, phone in his hand. No business this time but one of this color book apps, a pure waste of time.

Barney was sure that he could do so much more, maybe draw all his horses he knew so well, would make the art look even more natural. Would help to calm down.

Maybe he could drag him to the mall tomorrow, buying proper art supplies could never be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% inspired by some friends and my own life ... oops


	35. Rest

“Okay, no nude swimming in cold water anymore.“ - “It wasn’t that cold!“

Ada didn’t know what to say anymore when she heard Barney sneeze, making Tommy laugh before he started coughing. Sometimes they really behaved like babies, did weird stuff - and of course it was Ada who had to nurse them back to health when they fucked it up at the same time. They would need much rest, no matter if it was a man-flu or something rather serious, so making soup and keeping an eye on them it was, without rest.

Oh, sometimes they could be so silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After a while it will be Ada needing rest, I swear)


	36. Entwined

Barney loved standing next to Tommy, their fingers entwined. _Entwined lives,_ as Tommy liked to say. Didn’t like that the brunet was nervous, though, clenching Barney’s hand.

“And you’re not lying? They won’t hate me?“ - “Why should they?“

Barney shook his head. This worries were stupid, absolutely stupid. They had done everything to keep them at bay, but now they were standing there, Tommy looking as if he just wanted to turn around.

“I don’t know if I’m an exemplary significant other, you know…“ - “It’s my family, goddammit, and they invited us over for dinner. They’re already fans of yours.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brave Barney <3


	37. Hidden

“You still wanna pretend you have nothing to with this, eh?“

It was hard for Barney not to giggle as Tommy appeared in the door, holding up his laptop. He didn’t need to say anything, they both knew he had hidden it to make Tommy come to bed - and Tommy didn’t even seem to be angry, even if he tried to hide his smile.

“Why should I do this?“ Looking innocent was Barney’s true talent, keeping this deadpan expression. It had been too funny to see how Tommy hadn’t looked for it in the most obvious corners of the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such gangsters xd


	38. Bright

They had definitely chosen the perfect day to take a walk along the river, sky blue without too many clouds.

It had been clear that they would end up laying in the meadow near the water, Tommy half asleep but savoring every second Barney kissed his freckles before locking lips, making him squeak as he suddenly grabbed a fistful of his tee, pulling him even closer so that they were laying on each other.

Tommy looked at Barney, once again amazed by this adorably bright eyes, all this warmth in his glances. “We don’t need to move along yet, eh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That‘s the tenderness they deserve, innit? <3


	39. Shadows

“This is fucking creepy.“

Barney still didn’t know what to think about this weird lamps, the light spreading in a way that made the room look unreal. No shadows that should actually be there, not really a soothing thought.

Tommy just rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Barney’s forehead. He had known that it wouldn’t be easy to arrange their flat, choosing the bed, cupboards and tables, but the lighting - well, Barney really had a clear idea about it. Appreciated Tommy’s unusual ideas, but too much creativity … no. Maybe it would be easier to choose something simple, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% inspired by someone I know who hates such lighting haha


	40. Heart

“My one and only.“ Tommy murmured the words against Barney’s neck, a hand on the other’s chest to feel his heartbeat, one throb after the other. All this cute sounds Barney made as an answer were even sweeter, making Tommy love him even more as he interlocked their fingers. The wedding rings looked perfect, created to explain their feelings the best way. So this was how their live as husbands would be like, lots of cuddling and adoring words? Sounded too good to be true, having this tender man that close. They had something to look forward to, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this modern au stuff only exists because canon is so sad and I can‘t let that happen. Seriously.


	41. Sacrifice

Barney loved sharing. Was one of the qualities Tommy had fallen for in the first place before realizing the beautiful other things.

_It had been hard for Tommy to keep his eyes from watering as he saw this happening. No, it couldn’t be true. Barney couldn’t be that kind and sacrifice his last sweets, giving them to Ada to make her stop crying, eh? Kids couldn’t be that kind, that altruistic. Why was he himself that selfish when Barney wasn’t?_

And now, as Barney took out his beloved unsalted peanuts to feed hungry pigeons, Tommy knew he would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney and the Shelbys growing up together and just being lovely is this au we don‘t even deserve but it lives rent free in my mind <3


	42. Eye

Sometimes Tommy envied Barney.

It wasn’t the malicious kind of envy, of course, rather the benign one, but it could still hurt. Could hurt to lock eyes with Barney only to realize that the other man didn’t need glasses, didn’t need to care about all this diopters. Could still shoot marvelously without the help of lenses.

“Tommy, listen.“ Wasn’t it sweet how he hunkered down in front of Tommy, taking the brunet’s hands in his own, pressing a kiss to them? “You’re amazing, I don’t care if you need glasses or not, you look beautiful, just accept you’re wonderful, alright?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it turn out so bittersweet? Idk  
> But I need Barney being sweet and adorable and encouraging Tommy, you too?


	43. Blood

“You know, I always wanted to ask you if this costume is as horrible as I think it is. I mean, it’s fucking summer.“

The words made Tommy laugh, some people turning around quite irritated. How should it be otherwise if there was someone in a blood drop costume standing next to the phone case booth, talking to the cashier?

He should actually talk to the other customers instead of taking this break, but Barney couldn’t complain. Tommy had helped him some days ago, he would never forget him, and actually looked quite handsome when he took the costume off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you expected, eh? :)  
> (Slightly inspired by real events ... aka the setting except the talking part)


	44. Bandage

There was something calming about Tommy taking care of his horses. He always looked so calm close to them, seemed to know exactly what he had to do while standing next to one of this beauties.

This one was new, a Marwari called _Majestic._ Apparently a rare doozie, had cost him a lot, but was worth it. Tommy brushed the hair from the leg so that it was laying smoothly before putting the bandage on. Pure precaution for the shipping, but he seemed to put all his love into it.

“Didn’t you wanna learn how to do this?“ Barney smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God just imagine Tommy taking Barney to all the races and involving him in business when he wants and the two of them just spending a wonderful time together taking care of the horses aaaaahhhhh


	45. Wound

“Didn’t I say that you better let me do this?“ Barney tutted, cupping Tommy’s cheek. The brunet should’ve known that it was a horrible idea, that Barney was the better sniper and would always help him - not only when it was about some tricks.

Tommy hissed as he felt Barney pressing the cloth on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. A nasty wound, no doubt, but somehow it was Tommy’s fault, eh? Didn’t mean that Barney didn’t feel sorry for him, though. Still helped him, occasionally kissing his cheek.

So they were sitting there, forehead against forehead, both chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can be so dumb ... but so cute ... aww


	46. Pain

Tommy chuckled as he remembered what Ada had said about pain, trying to open a bottle and cutting her finger a little bit.

Oh, if she only knew. Nothing compared to what he felt as he was sitting there with the others. Ada and Freddie, Tati and Alfie, the others also having found their significant others. Heads in laps, hands stroking hair, achingly tender.

“You want another coke?“ Tommy turned around, realizing that it was Barney asking him that question. Bright smile on his lips, warming even better than the coat. Well, maybe he could still get happy one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the story doesn't feel completely told at that point? Anyone interested in a longer version (aka probably a one chapter fic) exploring this topic? :)


	47. Friendship

“We’re still friends, eh?“ - “If that’s what you want.“

Tommy tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew that he had fucked up. Barney was way too forgiving, others would’ve immediately stopped talking to him. It had been a dumb misunderstanding that had made him insult Barney’s sister, such bullshit. After walking around him for so many years he had just wanted to confess his feelings to him, maybe get turned down to be able to move on. Just being friends sounded weird, but at least they would spend time together.

“Actually I want us to be so much more.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my ideas how a friends to lovers fic about them might look like ... I need this cuteness in my life


	48. Betrayal

“Do you really think I could do something like this?“ Tommy held his breath as Barney didn’t answer. “You do. You really think I would do this to you?“

It was fucking horrible, Barney seeing how they had met and misinterpreting everything because of Tati’s casual, flirty texts. She was attractive, without a doubt, but he didn’t want her, not anymore.

“Yes, maybe I loved her once, but she’s no-one compared to you. Never would’ve made me as happy as you do.“ Tommy cupped Barney’s cheek, locking their eyes. Held off kissing him, waiting for a sign. “I’m yours.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could they even think about betraying the other this way? Don't think so...


	49. Fragile

“Be careful.“

Tommy stood behind Barney, head on his shoulder as he looked at what he was doing. The clay vase looked so fragile when fired and ready to be painted. Still couldn’t explain how on earth Barney was so good at such things, blossoming as he did them and listened to some music, but he wouldn’t have anything against more of the pottery at home.

“Just don’t scare me by showing up without making a noise, alright?“ Barney tutted before laughing warmly. Still held the vase tight as Tommy distracted him, peppering his neck with some gentle kisses.

“Alright.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney and creative clay stuff ... aaaah


	50. Unbreakable

They wouldn’t break him, not that easily.

It was hard, pretending to not give a fuck about this other people. Wasn’t Barney’s fault that they were jealous, was it? They could’ve worked hard, too, instead of despising him. Maybe it was his fate, sitting in front of the building, smoking and sipping his beer.

“I see, this fuckers won’t prevail, eh?“ Barney still couldn’t get used to it, Tommy of all people being nice. Tommy being the one who sat down next to him, not saying anything. Would be there for him, even when he couldn’t hold back his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could become an interesting au, don't you think so? Barney and Tommy understanding each other, helping, just finding out how to be happy


	51. Royalty

“I don’t care.“ Tommy kissed Barney’s neck. “Who you are.“ Another kiss. “And who I am.“

It was dangerous, having something going on with the prince, whispering all this words in between caresses, lips all over Barney’s skin. Horrible rules, fucking useless, would never prevail over feelings - and there had been feelings right from the start. Hadn’t mattered that Tommy was his teacher, only some years older, that Barney himself would have to form an alliance with this one Russian royalty. Tommy knew so much more, understood him so much better, showed him his love with every word and touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I love royalty aus after all haha <3


	52. Knighthood

“So I should call you Sir Barney Thompson now?“ - “Sir Barney is enough, I think.“

They both laughed. No matter who Barney became, it didn’t change anything about the way he reacted to Tommy’s touches, the way he tousled his hair. Barney being a KBE now, well, he fucking deserved it, being the beautiful musician he was and producing wonderful songs.

But Barney being cheeky meant that Tommy could allow himself to be blunt, letting one hand travel down to Barney’s member, didn’t it?

“Does this Sir wanna get fucked?“ Barney smiled. “What about having him inside of you, eh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this ahhhh <3


	53. Chain

“Again?“ - “Yeah.“

Tommy tried not to look too worried, seeing how Barney was still trembling and sweating. One of this nightmares again, one that made him wake up crying and disturbed.

“A padded cell, chains, straitjacket. Can’t do anything, shit. Fucking darkness and I can’t even move.“ There was so much fear in his brown eyes, it caused too much pain.

“Hush, I’m here, everything’s alright.“ Tommy wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Brought his lips to Barney’s neck, moved up to kiss his temple before locking their lips. Smiled as he felt the tension disappear. “It’s alright.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I move into angsty stuff? Oh gawd xd


	54. Chess

“You wanna outplay me?“

Tommy smirked. Barney’s determination was way too cute, the way he furrowed his brow and thought what to do next. Took his time taking one chess piece into his hand before moving it. Wasn’t exactly the move Tommy had expected, but alright, he could react, waiting for Barney to furrow his brow once again.

“Check!“ God, what had made him that unobservant? How was it possible that he had fucked it up, leading to Barney’s lips curling into an adorably bright smile? And why on earth had he thought that he could change the situation?

“Checkmate!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chess for the win <3


	55. Trust

“This exercises are shitty.“ God, they were. Team building activities, who had come up with this stupid idea? How could it help if he walked through the room blindfolded, Tommy telling him where to go to avoid obstacles?

“But you trust me nevertheless, eh?“ Barney rolled his eyes. “Are you really asking me this question after having put a ring on my finger? God, why did I even agree?“

“Then let’s regard this as preparation.“ Tommy let his fingers wander over the blindfold, whispering his words. “Think there are many other lovely ways to put this to good use, eh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what will happen some hours later, eh? xd


	56. Sword

“Never knew you had something like this.“ - “Well, there are still many things you to discover, Tom.“

Well, this was interesting. Tommy let his fingers wander over the blade, still impressed by this family sword. He still preferred guns, they were so much easier to handle, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t like what he saw, the metal and the engraving.

But if Barney had something like this, did it also mean he knew how to use it? Actually it wouldn’t be that surprising anymore, considering what a skilled marksman he was. Well, he would definitely keep discovering things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Tommy‘s face when Barney simply nails it xD


	57. Bliss

“No, just no.“ Barney shook his head. He would never say something like this, even if it was what Tommy probably wanted. Honesty first. “This doesn’t look good, just trust me.“

This _Bliss_ wallpaper was plain boring, tasteless, he couldn’t even say why Tommy chose something like this.

“What else should I do? I thought we agreed on not using photos of us and being this cheesy kind of couple.“ Tommy laughed, wrapping an arm around Barney. He leaned closer, his lips brushing Barney’s temple. It made Barney smile brightly.

“Well, maybe we might have a change of heart, eh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They‘re too cute aaah


	58. Torment

“Don’t let them torment you, alright?“

Knowing that he had to leave Barney behind broke Tommy’s heart. Even if the others didn’t know about it, he was suffering, not knowing what would happen - when he would see him again.

He tried to memorize it, how it felt when Barney wrapped his fingers around his wrist, pulling him close. This feelings were a kind of self-torment, weren’t they? But Tommy did it, locking his feelings in his heart as their lips brushed, bittersweet emotions overcoming him.

“Oh, Tom, do you really think I’ll let them to this?“ - “I’ll come back.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They always come back to each other ... at least in my happy aus


	59. Solace

Barney smiled as he saw what movie was laying on the table. _Quantum of Solace_ , surely not the worst choice Tommy could’ve made. They had already seen it once and Barney preferred other movies, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy all the things that came with it. This movies always had an interesting effect on Tommy, making him somehow sweet as he smiled and wrapped an arm around Barney, letting him put his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

And the kissing scenes …was enough to give Tommy’s hand a squeeze, wasn’t it? Tommy knew how to lock their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond movies for the win :3


	60. Illusion

“Barney … such things can’t fool me anymore. This is not magic, just an illusion.“ - “You’re the one who flips coins and loves to intimidate people by telling them about gypsy witchcraft.“

Tommy couldn’t help rolling his eyes. It was one of this adorable things about Barney, being rational yet being able to call so many things magical. Somehow he looked cute, so impressed by the cards with the optical illusions and other things around him. They had bought the set for Karl’s birthday, actually, but of course Barney needed to look at it before.

“You wanna buy one too, now?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let‘s be honest, it‘s exactly what Barney would do :D


	61. Reflection

Barney felt better than expected as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Hadn't been that sure if the suit would look as nice as Tommy had promised, but of course he had been right.  
"Wow." Tommy whistled as he approached him, wrapping an arm around Barney's waist. "Should've known that you look even better than I've thought." He kissed his shoulder. "You should really wear it more often."  
Barney gasped as Tommy's hand traveled down further under the waistband of his trousers. Should've seen it coming, Tommy never held back when he saw something he liked that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living for Tommy loving Barney


	62. Tower

"Ever thought about a raven?" - "Huh?"  
Barney smiled. Somehow the black birds on the handrail reminded him of Tommy, he couldn't even explain why exactly, only guess. Because of his hair? Because there was something cold about his attitude at the first glance but he liked him nevertheless? Because it was a weird aesthetical idea he came up with?  
The Tower of London definitely had been a good idea, not only because of the ravens. Barney would print the photo with the helmets that made both of them look so terribly silly. This were the photos he needed and deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by real events :)


	63. Valley

"Who said that it was a good idea, eh?"  
Barney laughed, seeing how Tommy finally had to admit that it was quite nice. Had been hard enough to get him away from work, playing to spend some days hiking, seeing all this mountains and valleys.  
The backpacks didn't feel that heavy anymore as they both looked at the lovely sky above the grass, still green. Didn't matter that it had been raining before, Barney hadn't forgotten about some good coats and all other things to be ready for every weather.  
Tommy kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, yeah, it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs Barney to get away from his workaholic mode, period.


	64. Love

"How are we gonna call this, eh?"  
Tommy couldn't say at what point it had become so weird, when exactly Ada had noticed and started to ask questions. Well, it was easy to explain the hugs, but what about the evening when Barney had been on his lap, tongue in Tommy's mouth? Blunt words, words he couldn't explain with a simple friendship. Did Barney want more? Did he himself want more? now that Ada mentioned it ... there was something about this theory, regarding all their interactions. But God, was it hard to discuss it with Barney.  
"I don't know .. love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, guys...


	65. Loyal

Loyal, brave and true. The words were even written down on the blade yet he had failed, a traitor with good intentions.

He was loyal, he was brave, but the truth had never been easy. “So you lied to me?“ Barney had the right to ask him that question, making Tommy crease his face. Boor boy didn’t deserve this after having been that honest, always helping and encouraging him to talk about his problems. Would’ve been better to say it personally instead of Barney having to find it out that way, shocking for both.

“You wanna talk about it now?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan vibes in a way? Really had to think about “Loyal Brave True" while seeing the prompt haha


	66. Innocent

“God, you’re adorable.“

Tommy hadn’t meant to say it out loud but somehow the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. He wasn’t sure if Barney would like them, even if they were true. Innocent on so many levels, not having done what people had accused him, still slightly shy when Tommy touched him, as if it was their first time doing it. Such cuteness hidden in this intimidating body.

And as Barney’s hand travelled further down and closed to a fist around him, Tommy once again was reminded of the fact that Barney wasn’t innocent at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They‘re both too adorable


	67. Savior

“You’re here?“

Barney had already had dreams about not being alone, everything getting more and more frequent. Couldn’t even say how insane he was anymore when he was sitting in the dark, feeling ghostly touches that weren’t there. Didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Tommy wrapping his arms around him, whispering _it’s gonna be alright_ into his ear.

But now he was there, wasn’t he? Not a ghost, the real Tommy, on the other side of the bars, stretching out his hand to caress Barney’s shoulder, to cup his face, to free him.

“My savior.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a little bit darker than expected...  
> But I love hope


	68. Study

“You’re quite narcissistic, aren’t you?“

Barney laughed, not knowing if the situation was funny or just weird. The study still wasn’t completely furnished, the table still missing, but nobody could overlook this huge portrait on the wall. Tommy on _Dangerous,_ probably his most beautiful horse - a lovely motive, but definitely swanky.

“It’s called style.“ - “Are you sure that you don’t mean blatancy?“

Tommy poked him in the ribs. Sometimes their relationship really seemed to be a miracle, Barney not wanting to show anything and Tommy thinking that this splendor was necessary, but wasn’t it about loving each other, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Tommy will surely force him to have a portrait of both of them, I swear xd


	69. Stain

“Next time you’ll do it yourself, eh?“ - “Okay…“

Barney laughed as he kept cleaning the shirt. Needed some extra treatment, the stains of blood and other things he couldn’t quite define didn’t look like something the washer would get out of the fabric. Why did Tommy always have to choose the most beautiful shirts for such occasions?

He didn’t even need to ask to know that it had something to do with Changretta, Campbell or Sabini. Barney had already seen it once, stumbling into a fight when he had wanted to surprise Tommy.

“I’ll clean your stuff next time, alright?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barney surely fights even better than Tommy, haha


	70. Suffer

“Hey, don’t make yourself suffer, alright?“

Tommy couldn’t bear it anymore, Barney holding his keys and playing with them the whole time. Was always so nervous before every presentation, comparing himself to others, no matter how often Tommy said that he loved what Barney had to say.

God, was there any other way to help Barney? Tommy didn’t know what to do, hearing the jingle of the keys, Barney’s fingers trembling as if the key might fall to the floor every second. He took Barney’s hand in his own, kissing him on the cheek tenderly. “You can do this, love.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by real events


	71. Struggle

Tommy hadn’t thought that he would ever see something like this, Barney struggling with Luca. Whatever the Italian American had said, it definitely had made Barney angry - _very_ angry, actually. Tommy knew that Barney could shoot, had witnessed it often enough by now, but hand-to-hand combat? So much strength in this hands, precise movements. Didn’t yell at Luca, just punches saying what he thought about him, bringing him down - a hand on Luca’s throat, smirk on his lips.

“Next time you say something against him…“ Barney sounded so menacing, it was nearly arousing. “… it won’t end that well.“


	72. Shattered pieces

“Fuck.“

Barney rushed in immediately, turning on the light. Didn’t even need to ask Tommy what happened, seeing the mirror on the floor, shattered to pieces. However that had happened.

He took care of the bleeding cut on Tommy’s hand as he talked to him. Tommy would never admit it, but Barney knew that he could be a little bit superstitious, not wanting to risk seven years of bad luck.

“I don’t believe in such stuff?“ - “Oh, really?“

They both smiled, knowing that they didn’t need to lie to each other. “You need help with some rituals against bad luck?“


	73. Stone

It hurt to see Barney sitting on their shared bed, the music he played sounding a little bit sadder than usual. Once again a refusal he could nail onto the wall. He hadn’t even said it out loud yet but Tommy had found the paper on the floor, crumpled and wetted by some tears.

Tommy sat down next to him, waiting for him to stop playing before he carefully put a hand on his shoulder, kissing him softly. Even if _they_ couldn’t appreciate Barney’s music, _he_ definitely could.

“Nothing’s carved in stone, Barney, alright? They can still change their mind.“


	74. Exposed

Tommy smiled, letting his hands wander over Barney’s body. Cupped his face to pull him close for a kiss, still tasting the coffee they had drunk.

It was a beautiful morning, some light falling through the curtains as they lay there. Barney had woken up a little bit earlier, deciding that a breakfast in bed might be a good idea, and Tommy fully appreciated it. The soft blankets were so much better than the table, gave him the chance to cuddle Barney even more, his lips on the exposed skin. He would keep him close, cherishing every moment they shared.


	75. Madness

Tommy knew that they called this guy a madman.

Sometimes he couldn’t understand it, remembering how peacefully Barney sat on the sofa next to him, laughing about another cartoon, cuddling and smiling sweetly.

But then Tommy remembered another thing. It was so easy to forget when Barney didn’t talk about it, but when he took a shot it was obvious. He was a weapon and nothing less, could make lives end if he wanted, never failed, even if it was hard to believe, the way he kissed Tommy in public.

Maybe they all were a little bit mad, after all.


	76. Cursed

Barney tried not to laugh as he observed the whole scene.

Maybe he should’ve been afraid, not understand what Tommy was saying, but it couldn’t be too bad, eh? He never seemed to use Romani to curse people, but he could definitely intimidate them when they thought he did.

The man he was talking to was pale in the face now, obviously not knowing the language but realizing how threatening the words sounded. It was Tommy’s voice that did it all, Barney knew how gentle sounded when it were compliments he whispered.

But this man didn’t need to know, eh?


	77. Trapped

“Poor boy.“

It looked to sweet, Barney rubbing the dog’s belly, smiling way too sweetly. It had been horrible, the dog trapped with barbed wire, but Barney had saved him - and already grew attached to the furball. Came up with names even if he didn’t know if he would actually get to adopt him yet. Wanted to call him Sam.

“You like that, eh?“ This tenderness made Tommy’s heart melt, at least a little bit. Wasn’t legal to be that adorable, eh?

And maybe this was the moment when Tommy realized that he started to fall in love with Barney.


	78. torn

There was no way not to be torn.

Tommy totally understood the advantages of the deal with Alfie. It was a good one, enough money and reputation, he didn’t even need to do too much for it - he would just be away from home.

But then there was Barney. Lovely Barney whom he didn’t want to leave alone. Knew that he would miss him every second, his arms wrapped around Tommy as he nuzzled his neck, half asleep. Alfie wouldn’t bring him coffee and breakfast to the bed, a real loss these days. Maybe he should just stay at home?


	79. Dying

“Barney, keep breathing, okay? Keep breathing.“

Tommy hadn’t seen it coming, maybe he simply hadn’t wanted to, but now he was there. Had to look at Barney bleeding, just his hope keeping him alive. What a strong man, after all.

“Fuck, don’t die, Barney boy.“ Should’ve been more careful, eh? Should’ve talk about his feelings, maybe letting him know that taking part in this mission was a horrible idea. Barney wouldn’t have got shot if it weren’t for Tommy asking him to do this.

“Why should I _not_ keep living, love, eh?“ Tommy gasped, not knowing what to think anymore.


	80. Rescue

“Barney?“

Tommy hadn’t expected it would happen again, especially not with reversed roles. It had always been him rescuing Barney, not the other way round, but there was a first time for everything.

His own eyelids were still swollen from crying, but he wasn’t ashamed when it was Barney looking at him, no comments as he wrapped an arm around Tommy. “Hey, I’m here, darling, I’m here.“

There words filled him with warmth, such a contrast to the cold metal around his wrists holding him in place. What a relief to know that Barney knew how to deal with this.


	81. Defiant

“You won’t make it easy for me, will you?“

Barney should’ve known it, considering the fact that Tommy never ate that much, but it didn’t mean that it was good. He couldn’t let him get away with horrible excuses every time, could he? Couldn’t see Tommy eat all the lovely things he cooked only because he didn’t want to hurt Barney again.

“I’m not quite a fan of Pavlovian methods, but will you do it I jerk you off? You love that, don’t ya?“ Maybe it was a bad idea, but wasn’t it worth it when Tommy smiled so happily?


	82. Loss

“Are you looking for this?“

Usually Barney wasn’t chaotic at all, but it all changed when he was terribly nervous. Tommy realized that it was one of those days again when Barney drank another cup of coffee, hands slightly trembling - a rare thing to witness - and nearly dropped the cup.

It were the days Tommy took even more care of him than usual, more soft hugs in between to calm him down, helping him to find the things he was looking for in a hurry.

Barney looked at him, keys jingling in Tommy’s hand. “What would I do without you…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional support sniper needing emotional support


	83. Strength

Barney would’ve lied saying that Tommy didn’t like to show off - and he would’ve lied if he said that he didn’t enjoy it sometimes.

He himself didn’t do it, though, most similar moments happening by accident, Tommy not able to believe how Barney could be that oblivious. There was no way Barney didn’t know how strong he looked as he took his shirt off, ready to mow the lawn. So much beauty in this arms Tommy loved to dig his fingers into when Barney moved inside of him.

Well, Polly didn’t need to know what it did to his productivity.


	84. Weakness

Even if Barney was strong, in the mornings Tommy wasn’t quite sure about this fact. Couldn’t believe what sleepiness could do to the other man, his eyes barely open as he tried to open some jars. Didn’t want to give up, even when Tommy appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around him to help. There was something about Barney’s glances that made Tommy smile.

But in the evenings he realized that maybe he himself was the one with the rather important weakness, this soft spot he had for Barney - cause how else could he explain the tenderness he gave him?


	85. Courage

Tommy held his breath as he heard the lovely notes, one by one.

It was time to get used to Barney’s talents, suddenly stepping into the light and making him gasp. Had already been sweet enough when played the guitar at the campfire, nobody expecting this braveness from him.

But well, maybe the piano was even better. _Heart of Courage_ , what a lovely choice. Calming, soothing, warming, made Tommy feel grounded again. If it weren’t about focussing on music he would’ve just stepped closer, an arm around Barney, but now he would have to be happy with the music alone.


	86. Fear

“So this doesn’t scare you at all?“

There was a smile on Tommy’s lips as Barney whispered the words so close to his ear. No, he definitely wasn’t afraid because of this vampire costume Barney was wearing - but even if it simply made him smile, he knew that he might’ve been afraid if Barney decided to dress up as a devil or Batman or whatever he could’ve come up with. Tommy didn’t want to see something weird, something that wasn’t stylish enough for someone like him.

“Can’t wait for you to remove this silly teeth, wanna kiss you properly again.“


	87. Strike

“Is this how you strike bargains with your business partners? I hope not.“

Tommy laughed at the words, pulling Barney closer for another kiss. “Why should I?“

There was something terribly arousing about Barney being that possessive, mouth close to Tommy’s neck, gentle bites to mark him as his.

“They would sign all contracts immediately.“ Being pressed against the wall had never felt that good, but now he enjoyed it all, Barney’s hands holding him, lips peppering his face with kisses, slow thrusts making him moan.

Tommy brought their lips together. “They don’t deserve it, sweetheart, even for a signature.“


	88. Regret

“I don’t regret anything.“

Tommy didn’t know what to say, seeing this smile on Barney’s lips, fingers wrapped around the rifle. Could see the others excitement, not knowing whether the whole idea was _that_ right anymore.

“This time we had after you came for me, it was beautiful, you know - no matter what will happen now, I won’t regret it.“

Tommy put an arm on Barney’s shoulder, some seconds of hesitation before he dared wrapping his arm around the other man. But maybe it was right, after all, Barney’s head on Tommy’s shoulder and tender, loving kisses on Barney’s hair.


	89. Peace

They couldn’t be mad at each other, no matter how hard they tried.

They would try it first, not getting too close to each other, only as many words as necessary.

Still, they end up next to each other. Shoulder to shoulder without admitting it, slow moves till their fingers were intertwined again. Doesn’t take Barney long to make a funny remark, either, Tommy not being able to hold back his laughter.

And maybe, maybe there are also kisses of forgiveness. The lingering ones, warmth on the lips wandering and being wrapped around hearts. Maybe this was awaited, needed peace.


	90. Mend

Tommy wondered if Barney was a magician, after all. Maybe some kind of healer, a real one.

This night Tommy had come back home tired, even a little bit drunk, and Barney had immediately felt Tommy’s sadness.

He hadn’t know what to say when Barney just sat down next to him, taking his guitar to cheer him up, but now he was glad. Closed his eyes as he listened to the song, his head on Barney’s shoulder. His soothing voice was like a blanket, slowly warming him, making everything seem nicer again.

Maybe there were no wounds Barney’s couldn’t mend.


	91. Remembrance

The flowers on the grave were Tommy’s favorite ones. He had never admitted it, but Barney knew nevertheless. It was surprising how much Tommy revealed, only needing some touches to become soft and pliant, honest without alcohol. Barney loved those memories, their legs intertwined as they lay in bed, holding each other, falling asleep again.

He smiled as he finally felt two strong hands on his shoulders, lips close to his ear, Barney’s earlobe being sucked gently before he could hear the words, a whisper he could barely hear.

“Now that the others believe that I’m dead, wanna go home?“


	92. Water

The river made him feel safe.

There was something soothing about the whole situation, the water surrounding them, Barney so close to him. He could feel his lips, so beautifully close to his ear, and could imagine how Barney closed his eyes, giving in to his feelings.

It was so easy to pull him closer, hand traveling down till it found its destination, Tommy’s fingers wrapped around the two of them now, up and down. He caught Barney’s moans with his lips, nothing more needed to make him wrap his arms around Tommy.

Tommy wanted this moment to last forever.


	93. Protect

Tommy wasn’t in danger anymore before he even realized that he had been.

It all happened too fast, but then there was this body next to him, silent and not moving. He saw Barney, one last smile before he ran away.

They found each other some minutes later, breathless. So this rifle saved his life, after all, even if the plan hadn’t worked. _Barney_ had saved him.

“I’m so sorry, I know I should have done something else, but couldn’t let him kill you, eh?“

So he felt sorry, fucking sorry for saving his life?

„No need for excuses, Barney.“


	94. Reunion

It wasn’t the reunion they had thought of ten years ago, but there they were, facing each other, only bars between them. Barney would’ve loved to curl his fingers around Tommy’s, feeling their warmth, but there was no way he could do this with the straitjacket still on.

Maybe it was enough to get as close as possible to Tommy, feelings his fingers on his shoulders. Firm grip, reassuring. „I’ll get you out, sweetheart, I will.“ So many problems, so many fucking problems.

But did they even matter when Tommy leaned closer, lips chapped yet soft against Barney’s?

„C’mere, love.“


	95. Vengeance

Other people would’ve taken revenge, wouldn’t they? Would’ve been angry after all this years, feel terribly abandoned and not believe others, but Barney couldn’t help hoping.

Yeah, Tommy had been an asshole, not doing anything for a decade, but now he was there, wasn’t he? Had brought him out, was sitting next to him, apparently admiring how he looked like with his new clothes.

„So you aren’t mad at me?“ Barney nodded. Even if a part of him wanted to hate Tommy, this tender feeling when he wrapped an arm around him won. He didn’t need revenge to feel good.


	96. Precious

Barney didn’t know what to say as he looked at all the jewelry. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies … it wasn’t exactly the topic he knew much about, but God, didn’t they look beautiful in the light?

“And we gotta commit this to them?“ It was crazy, way too expensive and astonishing, but apparently Tommy liked the risky deals as much as he loved to try some stuff on, just for fun. Barney laughed as Tommy took a bracelet and wrapped it around Barney’s wrist, looking at him with such adoration that it was nearly too much.

“Oh, precious, we can do this.“


	97. Together

“Together till we die? Never pegged you as such a romantic.“

Tommy poked Barney in the ribs, holding him in place at the last second before he could slide off his lap. “Careful.“

Barney’s laugh was beautiful, deep, warming Tommy’s heart as he brought his lips to the corner of Barney’s mouth, one kiss to make the smile even brighter.

“Would’ve been your fault, eh?“ Barney murmured the words against Tommy’s lips before chuckling once again, intertwining their fingers. Maybe they would be together, after all, the rings on their fingers showing it, a kiss on the hand sealing it.


	98. Travel

“We didn’t travel here to chill in the hotel the whole time, eh?“ Tommy smiled as he looked at Barney, the man’s arms crossed, smile on his face.

“How can you be that motivated now?“ The swimming pool sounded so much better than sightseeing, didn’t it?

„Just wanna see stuff.“ Barney got closer, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, gently stroking it. „You know, there are lovely museums here.“

Tommy smiled, bringing his fingers to Barney’s chest, slow caresses, and slipping a hand under the waistband of his trousers, murmuring against his lips.

„You are better than any museum, sweetheart.“


	99. Home

Barney had never thought that one day he would call Arrow House his home.

Especially in the beginning it had always felt like a kind of betrayal, like a fight against what Grace had left, needing to be better. But then he had realized that it was just about adding memories, the old and the new filling the rooms.

Tommy smiled as he saw the flowers on the table, a beautiful addition to the portrait hanging on the wall next to the vase. It was the one that showed them together, Barney, Ruby, Charlie and him. What a lovely home.


	100. Destiny

There was so much adoration in Tommy’s eyes as he looked at their rings.

It felt too nice, sitting next to each other, cuddling, enjoying this calmness that had become a part of his life. Of _their_ lives.

He still couldn’t believe that this was meant to happen. Barney and him, seemed to be something that was too good to be true, too wonderful. The warmth, loving touches and calming words, this combination was beautifully intense.

Maybe he didn’t even deserve all this kindness, but he wouldn’t be a fool. Would savor every moment they could simply love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I decided to use the rest of the prompt list ... so 100 more drabbles coming <3


	101. Coma

There weren’t many moments in which Barney relaxed that much - and even less moments in which Tommy felt tempted to join him. Well, actually it was always inviting, seeing him so happy, pillows and blankets covering him.

“Carb coma?“ Barney rolled his eyes, but made some space for Tommy to lie down next to him. Had to wait some seconds, Tommy being torn between doing more work and just having a lovely time with Barney, but wasn’t there something about this smile?

So he lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled him closer.


	102. Warmth

Tommy didn’t want to get out of bed.

There were many things to do, but this coziness was so much more important. He could feel it all, pressing a kiss to Barney’s shoulder, this arm around him and the blanket covering them, sunshine falling through a gap between the curtains.

“Don’t wanna do anything today.“ Barney tutted. As much as they both would’ve enjoyed the laziness, today was probably not the day, and Barney would let him know. Would pull him closer, convincing him so skillfully. “What about a warm bath first, we can talk again about it afterwards, eh?“


	103. Shadows

The demon disappeared faster than Tommy arrived and could do something against it.

But would it even have been necessary? Should’ve known that Barney didn’t do this job without a reason, that a rifle was a smart solution. Not the typical weapon, of course, but sometimes it were the not so ordinary things that worked best.

“Everything alright?“ Barney nodded, playing with the rifle in his hand, as if he hadn’t seen something terrifying just some seconds ago. As if it all was easy and not something they had to practice for.

“What now, ready to fight the next demon?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Shadowhunters inspired I would say


	104. Sunset

It had been a good idea to trust Tommy with his ideas.

Usually it was Barney who came up with the good ideas, but somehow Tommy had decided to help him this time, just saying that they would drive somewhere beautiful to convince him.  
And now they were at the lake, sitting on the sand and watching the sunset, beautifully warm colors as Barney leaned on Tommy’s shoulder and smiled. Holding hands and kissing, two heartwarming things, but even better when combined with such a sight.

“Do you like it?“

Barney smiled. “One of the best ideas you’ve ever had.“


	105. Driven

Tommy could remember how socially-engaged Grace had been, but her actions were nothing compared to Barney’s. He was a driven man, giving everything for this charity event. Had all this papers spread out on the table, pens in between, writing down too many things.

“Don’t you wanna take a break?“ Barney shook his head, still looking at one of the documents. “Maybe later.“ Tommy couldn’t distract him with a kiss on the cheek, trying to take the pen away didn’t help either.

But well, as long as Barney would bake some lovely cupcakes Tommy could pinch from him afterwards…


	106. Motorcycle

“You didn’t do this, did you?“

It was silly, way too silly, but Tommy couldn’t help smiling. The sight was too cute, Barney holding Sam on his arms. The dog was dressed up in a tiny leather jacket and goggles.

This motorcycle really made Barney do weird things, didn’t it? So many annoying things, actually, but the sight made up for it. Tommy couldn’t be mad at him, not when he could wrap an arm around Barney, seeing how good he looked in his own leather jacket before letting him go to work, one last kiss before a lovely evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #discordshenanigans


	107. Airport

It was way too late and Tommy couldn’t understand why they did it, but there they were, waiting for their flight. He could feel Barney’s head on his shoulder, peaceful smile on his lips as he slept there, obviously relying on Tommy - knowing that wouldn’t miss it, that he wouldn’t stay up and wake him up before it was necessary.

There weren’t many people around, but Tommy didn’t feel lonely, even if he didn’t talk to Barney. Maybe the little sounds he made while sleeping were enough, maybe Tommy didn’t need more than this creative, tender dreamer by his side.


	108. Ancient

Talking to Barney always meant finding out something new about oneself.

Tommy had been skeptical first, not quite interesting in going to the museum together with Barney, but after the lovely breakfast he hadn’t been able to deny that request.

So they were standing in front of some ancient bronzes now, Barney completely fascinated and Tommy finding himself being impressed, too. The information on the exhibit made him respect the work and he couldn’t complain when Barney interlocked their fingers, adding even more funny or simply amazing facts.

Maybe he would let Barney drag him to the museum more often.


	109. Window

Barney loved to look out of the window when Tommy arrived. It was a lovely thing to do, seeing how Tommy got out of the car, keys already in his hand. It was clear what would happen next: Tommy getting to the door and taking off his coat, keys jingling, Barney holding him in his arms, whispering sweet words.

What Barney hadn’t seen was the lovely bouquet Tommy gave him with a kiss, though - wonderful flowers that would be in a vase only some minutes later, standing on the window board of the same window Barney had looked out of.


	110. Angel

Tommy didn’t know how it was possible.

Barney never did something bad. Nearly too innocent for this world, it seemed. So you’re an angel, eh? Barney always smiled when Tommy said such things, even chuckled, as if he didn’t know that it was so close to the truth. As if he didn’t look like the perfect person to be an angel in a play, some wings on his back to make him look even more majestic.

But he didn’t need wings. Tommy knew how Barney looked like when they cuddled, white blankets around them - enough to show Barney’s angelic side.


	111. Roses

Tommy could feel Barney’s heart pounding in his chest as he pulled him closer, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

I love you. Three simple words that had never sounded more honest, more fragile. Would it be enough to take all the fear away from Barney, letting him know how much he meant to him?

Even if roses weren’t his favorite flowers, Barney giving him this bouquet was too beautiful. This whole plan was beautiful, a romantic bath sounding exactly like what they both needed this evening. Would make them feel good, even if Barney didn’t know it yet.


	112. Innocence

Tommy didn’t know why he had pegged Barney as a very innocent guy first.

There had been plenty reasons, without a doubt. Warm eyes, many questions to make sure he felt well, but it all didn’t seem to matter now that there was this wicked smile on Barney’s lips.

There was nothing innocent about the way he held Tommy against the wall, his breath warm on Tommy’s neck. "I missed you." They always seemed to do it that way, savoring every second, passionate in a beautiful way. No need to change it, not when it felt so right, so perfect.


	113. Imagination

Barney’s creativity always impressed Tommy.

Even if Tommy knew how to come up with a good plan, it was Barney who had the most important ideas. It were those ideas that made Tommy smile every time he saw Barney, realized what he came up with so that the kids would have fun.

This time Ruby and Charlie were running away from Barney as he tried to catch them. A sweet game, all this laughter and screaming as Barney managed to catch Ruby, lifting her up.

As Tommy joined them he realized that they didn’t even need more to be happy.


	114. Kingdom

“Everything alright?“

Tommy knew that he shouldn’t be that close, not to a prince, but somehow it comforted him. There was no one around as Barney sat on the throne, Tommy on his lap, wet lips nearly locked. Tommy could feel Barney’s warm breaths as he got even closer, only brushing the corner of his mouth, closing his eyes.

“You’re wonderful.“

He could feel Barney melt in his arms, expensive fabric under his fingertips concealing this beautiful skin he loved to kiss. Could feel the strong arms around his waist, forgetting about what other people would say for a moment.


	115. Options

He could kill him himself, not wanting to see this horrible things anymore.

He could let Barney go, give him a short freedom without using him for the good cause he didn’t know much about.

He could simply try to give him some last lovely days, something to remember as a dream when he would be back at the asylum - if he would remember anything at all. It would be right, a good memory Barney deserved, some tenderness to keep him warm.

And as Tommy pressed his lips to Barney’s, he wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice.


	116. Nurturing

The baby on Tommy’s arms cooed as Barney came closer, little bottle of milk in his hand.

“You need a break?“ Barney was always so caring, giving Tommy enough time for himself, letting the tiny hands of the baby search for whatever they wanted. Cute sounds, a weight on his arms as he held the beauty, and he smiled as if he didn’t know anything better than that.

“That’s love, eh?“ He didn’t even need to say it, it was obvious. Barney loved this little human as much as he loved Tommy, needing nothing more than this lulling, comforting warmth.


	117. Crest

“Maybe a gun or whiskey or cigarettes?“ - “What?“

Barney laughed. “Was just wondering how your family crest would look like if you had one.“

Tommy didn’t know what to say, taking another drag and turning around, getting closer to Barney. He put a hand on his shoulder, looking over it to find some lovely sketches. They looked fine, pencil lines on the paper laying on the table, even without colors.

“Are you really doing this?“ He would probably never get used to Barney’s random thoughts - and maybe it was one of those things that made Tommy love him.

“Of course.“


	118. Cactus

Even if Tommy knew how to take care of horses, he hadn’t been born with a green thumb. Not with a black one either, but it didn’t make the whole situation less grotesque.

Barney sat on the couch, an arm around Tommy, chuckling as he saw the cactus on the window board. So it had been a good present, indeed, still alive even if Tommy usually forgot to look after it because of all the work he had to do.

“You know, I love your presents, sweetheart“, Tommy said as he nuzzled Barney’s neck. “Wouldn’t let a lovely plant die.“


	119. Passion

Sometimes Barney wondered if the others knew.

Could they hear Tommy coming home, one short kiss that grew into something longer? Could they hear all the words he whispered into Barney’s ear as he pulled him close, his whole body showing what was going to happen?

Barney had never felt that beloved before, no touches necessary to give him so many feelings, but they made it even better. Their tongues danced as the met, their bodies belonging together when they sat down, both of them not wanting anything else.

Maybe it was perfect, Barney thought with their next wet kiss.


	120. Picturesque

Tommy could’ve painted what he saw if he wanted. It would’ve been a wonderful painting, another lovely scene on the wall, maybe even better than what was already there. Barney looked so happy standing next to Monaghan Boy, an apple in his hand, petting the horse so gently that Tommy simply had to smile.

Barney seemed to have a special connection to this beautiful animal, too. Tommy hadn’t known it, but now that he saw it it was nothing less than natural, a perfect harmony. They would definitely need to go for a ride more often, feeling calm and satisfied.


	121. Reflection

“Don’t condemn yourself.“

It was probably Barney worst problem, always overthinking stuff, wondering if he had been wrong even if it was pointless.

“Look at yourself.“ Tommy kept him there, arms wrapped around his waist, facing the mirror, so that Barney had to look at himself. “I don’t know who you see there, but I see a beautiful man who deserves the best and wants all people around to feel nice. If that’s not amazing, then I don’t know what else is.“

Tommy kissed every single tear away, nearly crying as he saw this beautiful smile slowly being revealed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I already had this prompt on this list one day? Well, another interpretation...


	122. Festive

“So you like it, after all?“

Tommy had always pretended he didn’t like Christmas, but now that Barney saw him decorate the tree he knew that it had been a lie, indeed.

“Well, there are worse things, aren’t there?“ It was funny how he still pretended, his eyes sparkling even more than the baubles. Lametta, evergreens and all kinds of glitter everywhere, happier than businessmen usually were, and maybe it was the beautiful thing about Tommy - that he still loved this things, looking forward to wonderful days.

Barney kissed him on the cheek. “Do you need help, by the way?“


	123. Pristine

Barney loved the forest. No matter if he only went for a walk or hunting, this place helped him to calm down, bring back the balance to his soul. There weren’t many things that could compare to this mostly pristine nature, but Tommy always made it better.

He could hear their footsteps as they walked, Sam jumping around them and obviously enjoying it. This moment felt even more natural, something to treasure. They didn’t even need to make jokes the whole time, sometimes it was enough to look at Tommy in his coat and see this smile on his lips.


	124. Creation

“What are you trying now?“

Barney knew much about all this technological things, Tommy knew that, but this looked weirder than it should. Resistors, batteries, wires, everything looking like a piece of art instead of a functioning circuit.

“Something lovely.“ Barney didn’t look at Tommy as he said it, eyes still on this thing on the table, but he smiled. Surely proud of his creation, whatever it was. “Before you ask, it doesn’t have to work, I just wanna make something beautiful to have on the table, alright?“

Barney was a weird kind of artist and Tommy always loved that.


	125. Tapestry

Tommy liking antiques was a surprise Barney hadn’t expected. There were many things that were usual, but Tommy looking at this Gobelin tapestry for such a long time? No, it still felt weird, even if it was terribly cute.

“Wanna buy it?“ He didn’t even need to ask this question, it was obvious. Tommy’s fingers wandered over the work of art with such tenderness that it was like an already done deal. No need to discuss such adorable purchases.

Later when it was on the wall at home, Barney had to admit that it had been a good choice indeed.


	126. Grandeur

Tommy let out a whistle as he saw the room. There had been no reason to worry about it, it was way too impressing, heavy curtains and elegant chairs, amazing piano in the middle of the room. Barney would be happy about it, not regretting that he had let Tommy prepare everything.

He could hear his footsteps as he approached him, not turning around till he could feel Barney’s hand touch his own. “You did this?“ It was always beautiful to impress Barney, showing him how much he cared about him. “I don’t even know what to say, it’s amazing.“


	127. Lavish

When Barney thought about it, he couldn’t believe how much they gave each other. It wasn’t all about spending money to buy lovely things, more about Tommy revealing things other people didn’t know.

Barney adored all this moments when they simply cuddled and talked, when Tommy let him know what was going on in his head and what he wanted to do. They could always talk about it, whether they sat on the couch or at the table, whether they ate or kissed. Lavished everything on each other, all the words and touches. It felt right that way, beautifully natural.


	128. Historical

People didn’t need to know.

It were the quiet, clandestine things that connected them. They made Barney smile every time when he looked at Tommy, saw him wear his spectacles as he read a book or listened to Barney’s explanations. It could be a hand on Tommy’s shoulder or Tommy’s fingers brushing Barney’s hand as they talked, nothing others would pay attention to. A prince and his teacher talking, nothing special, everything for a good education.

But they didn’t need more to know how connected they were. Would wait till they wouldn’t have to keep this secret anymore, living happily.


	129. Mistletoe

“We gonna do this?“

They hadn’t planned to do this, even if the others probably already knew, but Ada loved mistletoes and kisses. Maybe she wanted to force them to admit it that way? Tommy was sure that she already suspected things and saw that Barney and him were more than just good friends, but they had wanted to wait till they actually let the family know.

“Do we have a choice?“ The lips on his own didn’t feel unfamiliar, calmed Tommy down. “Don’t have a problem with it. Do you?“ Tommy smiled. It had to happen sooner or later.


	130. Mythical

Sometimes Barney reminded Tommy of the Forest Spirit from Princess Mononoke. He seemed to stand above life and death, making Tommy feel calm every time he entered the room. Flowers grew when he took care of them, people started to feel sorry when they treated him bad. He protected his beloved once, fully aware of the fact that the world couldn’t be peaceful the whole time.

Tommy leaned on Barney’s shoulder as they sat on the window board, swinging their legs, looking at the horses outside. “Wanna go for a ride?“ Barney looked at him, smiling. “What a lovely idea!“


	131. Longevity

Barney remembered how they had met many years ago, still young and not knowing what to do, simply improvising, and Tommy remembered how everything had changed since then.

“Wanna walk Cyril and Sam?“ Barney couldn’t hold his rifle and shoot that well anymore, but Tommy couldn’t care less when he saw the laugh lines on the other man’s face. They were happy, accepting that they had to calm down.

“Good idea, think they aren’t the only ones who need it right now.“

Their hands were wrinkled, but the rings on their fingers looked like they had many years ago. Perfect.


	132. Romantic

“Way too soppy.“ - “Do we care?“

They both laughed. Maybe it was too much, indeed, to many gentle words in between kisses as they lay in bed, too happy after the last hour. But there was nothing wrong about this honesty, laying there entangled, warmth under the blankets. Tommy had felt so good, so perfect, never failed to impress Barney. So much better than the people he had been with before. Tommy knew how to take off his mask, showing Barney his soft core.

“What about a warm bath?“ - “Can’t say no, can I? But only if you join me.“


	133. Visionary

“But I can’t do this without your help.“

Barney gasped. Tommy never admitted such things and he never asked for help, so why did he do it now? “My help?“

Tommy took Barney’s hands into his own. “You know another side of life, we can make a better world. If you want to, I mean.“ He held his breath before he continued talking. „I know, the idea is overwhelming, can understand if you don’t wanna get involved in all these things. But it would be an honor to work together with you.“

Barney’s heart stood still. “We can do this.“


	134. Shamrock

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?“ Tommy knew that Barney loved the small things in life, that even a little present could mean so much more than bigger, expensive stuff to him. “Faith, hope and love.“ Was it adoration that Tommy could see in his eyes as he looked at the young clover in his hands?

“You know, I already have that, don’t I?“ Barney still held the little symbol of luck in his hand as he turned around, facing Tommy. He put his hands on Tommy’s upper arms, leaning closer to kiss him on the cheek. “And you have it too.“


	135. Wheelchair

When people saw them, they probably didn’t understand how it was possible, but Barney and Tommy couldn’t care less. They had got used to it after all the years, Tommy pushing Barney in the wheelchair and talking about what they still wanted to buy this evening.

Some books would be nice, maybe more sweets too. He knew that Barney adored reading something good in the evening when they were in bed, Tommy kissing his shoulder as he listened to him.

Tommy bent down, brushing his lips against Barney’s cheek.

“Remember you saying something about another book we should read, eh?“


	136. Celestial

“And do you know this one?“

Barney shook his head, simply taking another cookie out of his backpack. Could never be wrong to eat something while Tommy told him interesting things. Pisces, Delphinius, Leo Minor, he seemed to know all the constellations. Made it so much better to look at the stars with all this background information, letting Barney see things he had never thought of.

“That’s Lynx. Not that easy to see, but even the inconspicuous things can be lovely, eh?“ Barney nodded. Probably wouldn’t have met if it weren’t true, there was a grain of truth in it.


	137. Bravado

Barney had never seen McCavern’s pokerface crumble, but apparently there was a first time for everything.

“You don’t want them to find out about it, do you?“ Only a little bit more anger and he would spit while talking to him. “You don’t want us as enemies, believe me.“

Tommy let go of the man, smiling as he saw him walk away.

“You don’t have something on him, do you?“ Barney would’ve noticed that, would’ve known the same things Tommy knew. It had to be a smart lie.

Tommy laughed. “Oh, it would’ve been so much easier if I had.“


	138. Campfire

“C’mon, just one more song!“

Barney blushed, not knowing what to do when Arthur and Finn wanted to hear even more. Did they really like it that much and didn’t have anything nicer to do? Apparently not, they didn’t lie, no need for that.

“I don’t wanna hassle you, but please? I really love your voice.“ Well, if Tommy’s whispers weren’t convincing. He always found kind words if he wanted to, his hand on Barney’s knee, smile on his lips. Barney wanted to kiss him, maybe he would do it later.

“Only for a s’more.“ - “If that’s what it takes.“


	139. Cocktail

“Thyme?“ - “Yeah.“

Barney took another sip, looking at the table and trying to figure out more. There wasn’t much laying around, Tommy knew how to cover his tracks, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t find out more.

“Apple juice?“ - “Right again!“

Barney chuckled. He still had one last idea, one that was so funny that it couldn’t be wrong. Didn’t need to know Tommy that well to realize what else he had added.

“And whiskey, am I right or am I right, darling?“

Tommy laughed, leaning closer to kiss Barney’s nose. “Absolutely.“ And another kiss. “My one and only.“


	140. Chocolate

“You’re mean, do you know that?“

Barney knew how to distract him, didn’t he? Knew that he could have this impact on Tommy, showing up in his study with chocolate bar, waving it around so that Tommy couldn’t ignore it anymore. “Why mean? Chocolate is good for your nerves, you said it yourself. I just want you to feel good, you should be nicer to yourself.“

Tommy smiled as he felt Barney’s hands on his shoulders, leaning closer as he pulled him into a hug. “Just some minutes, talking and eating, doesn’t it sound nice?“ Oh yes, quite tempting indeed.


	141. Cloud

“It looks like Winnie-the-Pooh, doesn’t it?“ - “Oh, you and your imagination.“

Tommy laughed. There was probably no one else who thought of Pooh when seeing such a cloud, was there? But Barney always found something funny in them, pictures Tommy could only see when Barney talked about them. To Tommy it could be nothing more than a cloud, but Barney told him whole stories of bears and ships and whatever else. Tommy could’ve write books about it if he wanted, but somehow it was way nicer to simply listen to Barney, enjoying every word and keeping the memories.


	142. Cinnamon

“Are we doing this right now or am I dreaming?“

Tommy hadn’t thought they would ever bake together. The idea was absurd, he didn’t even like baking, but somehow they were standing in the kitchen now, preparing dough for cinnamon rolls, and he didn’t want to complain. Barney looked to happy, running around the room, finding all the ingredients and letting Tommy kiss him on the cheek.

“Not dreaming, love.“ A funny apron was probably the only thing that would make him look even more adorable now.

“You’re my cinnamon roll, aren’t you?“ And another kiss to make him laugh.


	143. Groovy

“Wow, that’s what I call a good choice!“

Tommy could’ve been a good fashion designer, Barney thought. Whatever Luca said, Tommy knew what he was doing and had found something lovely once again. Looked stunning in this coat, a warm scarf around his neck. Had chosen a nice suit and matching tie with Barney’s help and was ready for the next meeting.

“Thanks.“ He smiled. “You know, I shouldn’t dress this way only to impress these people, should I? We need to find time for a lovely dinner soon, in our best suits, how does that sound?“ A wonderful idea!


	144. Happy

Tommy didn’t smile without any reason.

“What happened?“ Barney had to ask this question. Tommy would let him know the answer sooner or later even without it, but he wanted it immediately. Wanted to know what made his husband that happy.

“Found something for Charlie today. He’ll like it, won’t he?“ Tommy reached for something, showing Barney a DVD. A _Despicable Me m_ ovie collection, what an adorable choice. Wasn’t it this one with this _Happy_ song that Barney hadn’t got out of his head for weeks some years ago?

“Oh yes, he will. We can even watch it all together!“


	145. Sad

“What about a hot chocolate, eh?“ Whiskey wouldn’t a good choice now, not when Tommy didn’t wanna talk. No need to drink it all away with booze. “Maybe later.“ He still didn’t smile, but seemed to be a little bit friendlier again. “But thanks, that’s sweet of you.“

“What about watching a movie together?“ Tommy didn’t like such thoughts first, but he couldn’t say no, and they both knew that he wouldn’t regret it, slowly pushing away bad thoughts.

And even if they didn’t talk, only cuddling, Barney could see that Tommy didn’t cry anymore, slowly starting to smile again.


	146. Lick

It wasn’t a secret that Barney adored dogs, but Tommy hadn’t known that he was a cat person at the same time. However it was possible, he looked adorable with the kitten in his hands. “Such a cutie, isn’t he?“ Tommy smiled. Yeah, there was something about this pet with the little paws, no matter if he was sleeping or licking Barney’s hands. Trusted him, didn’t he? Wanted Barney to pet him all the time, it seemed. He didn’t even care about the occasional scratches, always saying that it was normal when they played. Well, a lovely family, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Let‘s talk on Tumblr :) I‘m @valkrist there!


End file.
